Turn for the Better
by Captainof10
Summary: Toshiro plays a crucial role in Aizen's defeat. How will Momo react? HitsuHina


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I've read enough disclaimers to memorize who does.

* * *

**Turn for the Better**

**Hitsugaya's POV:**

"_It's over, all over,_" I thought as I watched Aizen pull out his sword from General Yamamoto's chest. Aizen was the last one standing; even his top Espada and Gin and Tosen had been slain thanks to the Vaizards, though even alone, Aizen struck them all down easily. I closed my eyes and wished for everything to be over with while cursing my weakness.

Suddenly, I felt a strong spiritual pressure and looked up to see a Gargantua gate opening, revealing a Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki with Orihime Inoue in his arms. He had succeeded in rescuing her from Hueco Mundo. After setting Orihime on the ground (who then ran to us and immediately began healing Matsumoto Rangiku, my lieutenant and the most wounded of us all) and having a few unheard words with Aizen, they began fighting. It was apparent that Aizen was toying with him though, since he had sheathed his sword and was just dodging Ichigo's slashes while sending him flying with a swat of his hand every now and then. After the seventh time he was sent flying, Ichigo did something different. He leapt until he was about 20 feet from Aizen and raised his sword over his head. Then, he brought it down in one swift motion, yelling: _**"Gran Getsuga Tenshou!!!"**_ The shockwave that was his signature technique was released from his blade, but it was a sky blue color, and many times larger. Aizen's expression was filled with surprise for a moment before it returned to his confident smirk and Ichigo's face was filled with horror. It was obvious he put all his energy into that attack because his hollow mask disintegrated from his face, and it was also obvious that he had never tried this move before because he didn't know its biggest weakness. The power of the move was certainly unstoppable, but it was extremely slow.

Aizen didn't move. His arrogant confidence would cause him to dodge only at the last minute. I realized then that this was a golden opportunity. I had just enough spiritual pressure to freeze his feet to the ground. I tried to focus but my pain distracted me. I had lost too much blood through the hole where my right arm had once been. I forced myself to recall all the evil Aizen had done. I remembered all he'd done to us, but especially to Momo. I remembered watching him stab her through the stomach and then talk to me so casually about how he'd planned on slicing her up to hide her body. I remembered speaking to her over the telescreen for the first time after she recovered from his attack, and how she asked me to save him from Gin because she believed he was the true mastermind that was controlling Aizen! He deceived her, and used her complete devotion and belief in him, shattering her bright personality and confidence!

I stood up, convincing myself that there _was_ no pain, not compared to what he put Hinamori through. I focused all my strength, with sweat and blood pouring from me. When the attack was a foot from his face, Aizen leaned to the side only to find himself stuck in place. He looked at his feet to find my ice covering them. He raised his head to look at me, and I smirked to see pure terror on his face for the first time, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Aizen's agonizing scream.

**Hinamori's POV:**

It had been a week since our victory over Aizen. Aizen… I could finally speak of him without referring to him as my Captain. I am still quite ashamed of myself for not seeing the truth earlier, but not nearly as ashamed as I am for letting him trick me into attacking Shiro-chan.

Everyone had made a full recovery thanks to Orihime-san's incredible powers. I was talking to her while everyone in Seireitei was in full celebration of the end of the war.

"Orihime-san, your powers are amazing! You healed almost everyone single-handedly!" I exclaimed.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to be useful for once," the orange-haired teen said shyly.

"_Nothing?!_ Rangiku-san had a huge hole blown in her waist, and now she's downing bottles of sake at once just like she always has!"

"Really, Momo-san, I only—"

She cut herself off mid-sentence as something caught her eye. I followed her gaze to see the spiky, orange head of Ichigo Kurosaki. I smiled and turned back to her.

"So…have you kissed him yet?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"EHHHHHHH?!" she yelled, shifting her attention back toward me, her whole face turning a deep crimson, and attracting many curious glances from the nearby shinigami that were still sober.

"You _do_ know that the princess is supposed to give her knight-in-shining-armor a kiss, right?"

She gaped at me, her mouth opening and closing without a sound until she gave up and decided her lap was her new most interesting thing in life. I giggled and decided to give her a break.

"That reminds me; I have to thank him for defeating Aizen. Later, Orihime-san!" I called to the embarrassed girl that was still trying to cool down. I walked up behind him, and spoke to him for what I realized was the first time.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san!" I said as I bowed. He looked at me with puzzlement for a moment and I was about to introduce myself until he grinned and said, "Don't tell me, Momo Hinamori right?" I just looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled. "I thought so. You really do resemble each other." I continued to stare, and he continued, apparently very amused. "Toshiro once said that while staying at Inoue's place with Rangiku, it became very important to him to protect Inoue because she reminded him of you. Now I see why."

"What do you find so similar? She has orange hair and grey eyes, while my hair is black and my eyes are brown. She's more shy, taller than me, not to mention she has a _much_ bigger che-"

"_Okay_!" he shouted, cutting me off, "Just forget it, Hinamori-san. It was just an opinion of some guys."

I still thought it was a very strange opinion, but I let it slide. "Anyway, Kurosaki-san, thank you very much for defeating Aizen." I said, bowing my head.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I was actually looking to talk to you about that." I looked at him strangely and he continued, "I don't deserve all the credit for defeating Aizen. Most of it, if not all, should go to Toshiro."

"Huh!? Shiro-chan!? H-How did he-? What did he-?" I was flabbergasted. My best friend had played an important role in the defeat of the man who had almost ruined all of our lives and no one knew!? This was inexcusable!

"My technique was too slow for Aizen to not be able to dodge even if he only had his hands to move himself, so after he was hit, I checked out where he was standing and found a platform of ice on the ground with footprints in it, and when I carried Toshiro off the battlefield, he had the widest smirk I've ever seen on him."

I stared at him for a few more seconds, before my brain started working again. "I have to find Shiro-chan!" Kurosaki-san stifled a laugh. "'Shiro-chan', huh? Cute." I smiled. "I know, but if _you_ call him that, or even _mention_ it, he _will_ kill you." I told him as I turned leave. Then I had a stroke of brilliance and turned to him again.

"Oh! Before I forget, Orihime-san said she had something to give you!" I said, trying not to giggle when he stiffened and blushed. "Oh, o-okay, t-thanks," he stammered. I smiled and turned to leave again, and after sensing Shiro-chan's spiritual pressure outside the room, I headed to the nearest door. Before heading out, I turned, curious to see the outcome of my plan, to see a red-faced Orihime-san roughly throwing her arms around Kurosaki-san's neck and kissing him, resulting in them both falling to the floor. I stood there, surprised that she could be so bold, before smiling and continuing my search.

**Hitsugaya's POV:**

I lie on the roof looking up at the stars and listening to the happy cheers of the shinigami below me, and every now and then thumps along with the crashing of glass. It was probably drunkards passing out on the floor. I smiled for the first time I could remember, though if anyone came by it would be gone in a second. It seemed that was fated to happen, as I heard someone approaching. I replaced my smile with my usual calm frown and closed my eyes, hoping they would think me asleep and pass me by. Then, I heard _her_ voice.

"How's my favorite white-headed prodigy?"

I opened an eye and looked up into the upside-down face of Hinamori smiling at me as brightly as if Aizen's betrayal had never happened. I felt as if I could die from the relief. I smirked at her.

"I'm doing pretty well for a guy who got his arm cut off." She gasped.

"That's right! How is it!?"

"Good as new, thanks to Inoue-san," I assured her, waving my arm around. She sighed and took a seat next to me.

"So what are you doing out here, Shiro-chan?" she asked. I opened both my eyes this time to glare at her.

"If I told you once, I've told you a hundred-million times; it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" I reprimanded.

"Okay, Shiro-chan!" she said, beaming. I scoffed.

"I came out here to enjoy the peace, away from all those noisy fools," I answered, scowling.

"That's not nice, Shiro-chan!" she scolded, pouting.

"Stop calling me that! Bedwetter Momo!" I yelled back. She flushed and I smirked.

"I don't do that anymore, Shiro-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah."

A silence passed over us for a while, and I was comfortable after having one of those 'conversations' with Momo again. After a while, she broke the silence.

"I found out from Kurosaki-san that you defeated Aizen… Thank you."

My eyes widened. How did Kurosaki find out? And why did he tell Momo? Oh well… I'd better answer.

"You're welcome." Where did that come from? I meant to say something like 'it was nothing' or 'no problem, it was my pleasure.' My thoughts were disturbed by fireworks going off as part of the celebration. I saw Momo's eyes brighten and then quickly dull with sadness.

"It reminds you of that time, doesn't it?"

She nodded. I was referring, of course, to the time she and Aizen had been part of a plan to set up fireworks for my birthday. I stared at her face, with those sad eyes and smile. It pained me. I got up and she looked at me questioningly. I pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately. After a few shocked seconds, she kissed me back and the only fireworks I noticed were the ones going off in my head. We parted for breath.

"What was that for, Shiro-chan?"

"I don't want you to think of bad memories every time you see fireworks, so I'm replacing them with good ones."

She blushed. I smiled at her this time. She was too cute. I moved in to kiss her again.

"YEAH! GO GET HER TAICHO!" I scowled. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU AND HINAMORI GOT TOGETHER!" I'm sure veins were appearing on my head. "I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE NOW! DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" I snapped.

"_MATSUMOTO!!!_" I drew Hyorinmaru and ran towards her while she shrieked and turned to run for her life.

_'Looks like things are back to normal,'_ I thought. I looked back at Momo, who was laughing whole-heartedly. I smiled slightly. _'Scratch that. Things are taking a turn for the better.'

* * *

_

Reviews and constructive criticism will be appreciated. If you liked it, tell me what you liked. If you hated it more than anything else, screw you.

Flamers will have curses placed upon them that forbid them from thinking negative thoughts, turning them into mindless optimists. Bwahaha...


End file.
